


Fate has a funny way

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot Twists, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony wakes up after a one-night stand to an empty apartment. The apartment is not his, by the way.But that's okay, because he has a blind date to go on. Who knows what could happen?





	Fate has a funny way

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. Blind date
> 
>  
> 
> Second to last day!! How quick has this gone? Insane.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support for these past 29 fics. It's been incredible.

When he woke up, he didn’t know where he was. Now, Tony wasn’t the most observant person on the planet, but even he knew that he didn’t have a bright pink wall. And okay, it wasn’t like Tony was opposed to having a pink wall, – in fact, he would love one – it was just that he didn’t _have one._

And if he didn’t have one and there was one in front of him, then that meant that he was not in his bedroom.

There had been alcohol, Tony definitely knew that much. There had been dancing too, no doubt. The exact nature of the dancing was left unknown, but he’d managed to pull someone. Clearly. And from the delicious ache in his thighs and a definite pulling in his glutes, it had been a good night. It was a shame that he couldn’t remember much more than flashes. They were good flashes as well and Tony would have loved the full movie.

Hands trailing over hot skin, touches that sent tingles down the spine. Shot glasses chinking together, one after another after another hitting the bar. Loud booming laughter heard over the heavy beat of whatever was coming out of the speakers.

A mattress, oh so soft, cushioning Tony’s fall backwards as a heavy weight fell on top of him, a broad expanse of muscles yet soft in all the right places.

_Damn_ , Tony thought, of all the nights not to remember. But then again, Tony was alone.

So maybe it wasn’t that god.

No, Tony scoffed to himself. That wasn’t it. Any night with Tony was amazing, no matter how much he’d had to drink. He was still alone though, however good it had been. And that sucked.

Tony had calmed down a little in recent years and didn’t bed nearly as many people as he once had, so this guy must have meant something.

And now he was alone in _someone else’s apartment._ What the hell? That was definitely new. He was so repulsive that someone had actually left their own place to avoid him.

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Hello?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“No.” Of course Tony had forgotten. There was a pause and he cleared his throat. “What didn’t I forget?”

Rhodey laughed loudly. “Your date, you idiot. You told me to call you if you hadn’t texted by 6. It’s 6.”

Whoops. “I remembered,” Tony said breezily as he pushed away his paperwork. He stretched and stood up, groaning when his back cracked. “I was just about to jump in the shower and I’ll be there by 8.”

“7.30.”

Tony winced at Rhodey’s correction, glad that the other man wasn’t there to see him and laugh at him in person.

“Of course. I was just testing you. 7.30 at Revolut.”

“Statement.”

“Ah, fuck.” There were too many new bars opening up; how was Tony meant to keep them straight? “What would I do without you, honeybear? Literal lifesaver.”

Rhodey laughed again. “You’re useless. You’ll enjoy tonight, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t hung up on that man, the one from the other night.”

Tony sighed, pausing in pulling off his shirt. “Nah,” he said finally, “I can’t even remember his face. It’s fine; I’m better than that.”

“Really?”

Tony could heard the scepticism in Rhodey’s voice and yelped. “Hey! I’m cool. I can have a one-night stand!”

There was a scoff and Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re literally the least cool person I know.”

Tony laughed at that, not bothering to argue. “I’m fine,” he assured his friend, “promise. It was just a guy.”

“Okay,” Rhodey conceded. “Well, you’d better take that shower if you don’t want to be late.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hi. James, right?”

“Bucky.” The man reached out as Tony approached the table and shook his hand with an easy smile. “You must be Tony.”

“That’s me.” Tony took his seat opposite James, _Bucky,_ and let himself have a minute to admire the view. The restaurant was a nice one, a good blend between casual and posh. Perfect for a first date really.

And Bucky certainly wasn’t unattractive either. He had thick, dark hair that fell around his face and a jaw that could cut glass. Although he definitely preferred blonds, Tony wasn’t going to kick this guy of bed.

 

 

Silence. Tony hated silence. They’d started off okay, getting on well talking about the menu and what they were each going to get. When their appetizers had arrived, the conversation had stilled and never really picked back up. Tony bit back on a sigh as he reached for his drink. Bucky pulled out his phone and Tony almost choked when he saw his choice of phone case.

“Lame.”

Bucky looked up and narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Batman?” Tony said, eyebrows raised teasingly as he leant back in his chair, fingers toying with the stem of his wine glass. “Superman is so much better. Superior in literally every way.”

And they were off.

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Steve!”

Tony sighed in relief when Bucky called out to someone he knew across the restaurant, lifting his hand to beckon the man over. It wasn’t that it was a bad date; it was just that blind dates weren’t really Tony’s thing. Bucky was hot, Tony wasn’t going to deny that, but the conversation was a little stilted. After they’d debated Superman vs. Batman and Bucky had been adorably wrong on all counts, it had trailed off again.

Tony was having a little trouble getting into the whole dating thing anyway. It was so, so stupid to be hung up one a one-night stand he couldn’t even remember, _especially_ when the guy had up and left him.

But now was so not the time to think about that man, as much as Tony wanted to drown in the memories. He just had to finish this date and then he could go home and wallow. With that in mind, Tony downed the rest of wine and turned around to greet his date’s friend. When he did so, he froze immediately.

“You!”

As soon as he saw the guy’s face, Tony just knew. That was the face that had been missing from his memories of _that_ _night_ , the eyes he couldn’t quite picture and the hair that he wasn’t sure the colour of. The eyes were apparently a stunning shade of blue and the hair was a dirty blonde, thick and short. How could Tony have forgotten this man? Forgotten that bashful smile or the flush on his cheeks?

“Oh,” the man said, his blush darkening even more as he came to a halt by the table. “It’s you.”

Bucky looked between the two of them before he let out a loud bark of laughter. “Really?” he crowed, turning to Steve. “The guy you haven’t shut up about all damn week is _Tony_? My date? Priceless.”

“You haven’t shut up about me?”

Steve – and yeah, that name rang a bell as well, – nodded sheepishly, gaze dropping to his feet where he was scuffing the carpet.

“I haven’t shut up about you either.”

Maybe Tony shouldn’t have admitted that, but he found himself not caring with the way that Steve’s head shot back up and he caught Tony’s eyes with an expression full of hope.

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky moaned as he sank down in his chair and dropped his head onto the table.

“Rude!”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, lifting his head and looking at Tony at his indignant cry, “but did you really think this was going well?”

“Well, no,” Tony admitted, “but still. That amount relief was a little insulting.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, albeit fondly, and shook his head. “See?” he said to Steve, “he and I could never work.”

“Absolutley not. Superman is supreme and your opinions are wrong.”

“You’re more than welcome to him.”

“Yes, you are,” Tony said without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth he tensed up, rounding on Steve and pointing his finger at him. “But you! You could have left me your number. I had to wake up to a cold bed and an _empty apartment._ You left your own apartment!”

“I did leave you my number!” Steve protested. “I wrote it on a piece of paper and put it on the bedside table.”

Tony squinted suspiciously, looking between Bucky and Steve. “There was nothing there.”

“Coulson,” Bucky said and Steve groaned in realisation.

“That damn cat. He loves paper,” Steve said, turning back to Tony. “I’m so sorry. I really thought I’d shut the door properly when I left. I swear I left you a note when I had to leave.”

Well. That made Tony feel slightly better. “But anyway, my phone was right there on the bedside table and it isn’t password protected. You could have added your number straight in.”

“That seemed rude.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “You had your dick in my ass and yet writing in my phone seemed invasive?”

Bucky laughed at the way that Steve coloured and held his hand up. Tony high-fived him without looking and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” Steve said, “it did. I could, well, I mean – um… that is, I could–”

“Oh, just give him your damn number, Tony. Put him out of his misery, please.”

“I’m down with that,” Tony said, loving the way Steve’s cheeks flamed. “You have any objections to ending this date, Buckaroo?”

“None at all. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Bucky stood up and pushed Steve down into his newly-vacated seat, winking at Steve’s glare. “Dinner was on you, right?”

Tony narrowed his eyes playfully, smiling when Bucky laughed. “So, Steve. Tell me more about this devil-cat of yours. And the pink wall. I’ve got to know…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi?


End file.
